The Knitting Lesson
by Bvv31389
Summary: Traduction. Une petite fic à propos de Ginny, d'une lettre, et d'un pull vert émeraude...


**N/T** : Vous êtes chanceux, c'est une journée plutôt pluvieuse, aucun de mes jeux vidéos me fait envie, la carte mère de l'orid de ma soeur a presque littéralement explosée, mon ordi à moi... bah franchement il est bon a formater et je peux plus faire grand chose avec, donc voilà, cette petite traduction sort plus tôt que ce que je croyais. Faut que je précise, je ne tricote pas, ma mère tricote, mais elle, l'anglais, c'est pas son point fort, donc les termes techniques... c'est probablement pas parfait. Mais bon.

Ok, je veux poser une question. Je joue avec l'idée de traduire une des seules histoires à plusieurs chapitres de Mosylu, mais si je le fais, les mises à jours seront probablement très éloignées l'une de l'autre, parce l'école recommence bientôt. Donc, je veux savoir, d'après vous, est-ce que je devrais le faire?

**Disclaimer** : Bon, l'univers et les personnages sont à JKR, l'idée et en grande partie les mots à Mosylu, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste? Une petite partie des mots, voilà.

* * *

Une à l'endroit, une à l'envers, une à l'endroit, une à l'envers…

"Fais attention, ma chérie, tu as manqué un autre point."

Ginny Weasley jeta ses aiguilles et le bloc de laine emmêlée à terre avec dégoût. "C'est impossible, M'man! S'il te plaît, je n'apprendrais jamais à tricoter, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas arrêter?"

Sa mère ramassa le tricot de Ginny et le lui redonna, puis retourna à ses propres aiguilles. "Parce que tu apprendras à tricoter, éventuellement, et c'est un talent très utile."

Quelques-uns uns des points étaient tombés de l'aiguille, et Ginny commença l'acte de torture qu'était les remettre à leur place. "C'était peut-être utile il y a cent ans, mais plus aujourd'hui," bouda-t-elle. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste aller au magasin et tous nous acheter des pulls pour Noël?"

"Parce qu'un cadeau vaut beaucoup plus lorsqu'il est fabriqué avec amour."

"Alors pourquoi n'ensorcelles-tu pas les aiguilles pour tricoter pendant que tu fais d'autres choses?"

Sa mère lui donna un regard sévère. "Ce n'est pas bien de trop dépendre sur la magie, Ginny. Tôt ou tard tu commences à penser que tu es meilleur que tout le monde, et nous savons tous ce que ça donne."

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, M'man, je suis sûre que la seule raison que Tu-Sais-Qui est devenu mauvais est parce que personne ne lui a jamais appris à tricoter."

"Je crois que tu prends beaucoup trop des mauvaises habitudes de tes frères, Ginny. L'insolence, par exemple."

Ginny cligna des yeux. "À mi-chemin à travers l'Angleterre?"

Son père rentra la tète dans la pièce. "Ne te moques pas de ta mère, Ginny, c'est mon travail." Il brandit une poignée de lettres. "Courrier de Poudlard. Hermès vient juste de l'apporter."

"Et bien?" dit la mère de Ginny. "Entre et lis-les, Arthur."

Ginny poussa un lourd soupir. Elle espérait une lettre de Ron, mais elle était prête à parier des gobelins contre des nains de jardins que c'était juste six autres pages ennuyantes de Percy à propos de ses aventures abrutissantes en tant que préfet, ou un autre griffonnage des jumeaux sur leur derniers mauvais tours.

Ce n'est pas que Ron manquait à Ginny à ce point--quoiqu'il lui manquait, beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais été seule à la maison avant, mais cette année, pour la première fois, c'était juste elle et ses parents. Ron l'énervait souvent, mais il avait toujours été quelqu'un avec qui jouer--ou avec qui se disputer. C'était souvent plus ou moins la même chose.

Oui, Ron manquait à Ginny, mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison pour laquelle elle attendait ses quelques lettres avec tant d'impatience. C'était parce que dans sa dernière lettre, il avait surtout parlé du sujet qui l'intéressait le plus.

Harry Potter.

Ginny avait été fascinée par lui avant même qu'il ne devienne le meilleur ami de son grand frère--depuis qu'elle avait entendu pour la première fois l'histoire de sa bataille avec Tu-Sais-Qui quand elle était toute petite. Elle était née la nuit même que cette bataille c'était passée, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Harry s'était personnellement assuré qu'elle, Ginny, n'aurait jamais à vivre ne serait-ce qu'une minute dans un monde où Tu-Sais-Qui était.

C'était bien sûr une pensée tout à fait ridicule--de un, Harry ne savait même pas qu'elle existait, et de deux, il n'était qu'un bébé lui-même à ce moment, et Ron avait dit qu'il ne se rappelait rien sauf un éclair de lumière verte. Mais c'était une pensée agréable, tout de même.

Puis, quand elle l'avait vu à King's Cross le premier jour de septembre, elle avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre tout enregistré à son propos--les brillants yeux verts, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, l'expression solennel, et la façon polie et plutôt hésitante qu'il avait demandé à propos de la plate-forme. Elle avait été un peu curieuse, jusqu'à ce que Fred et George aient annoncé que c'était Harry Potter, le Harry Potter, et qu'ils avaient même vu sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui était son insigne d'honneur. Sa mère ne l'avait pas laissé aller sur le train pour jeter un autre coup d'oeil, par contre, et elle avait dû se contenter d'un rapide aperçu de son visage dans la fenêtre alors que le train s'éloignait vers Poudlard.

L'année prochaine, pensa-t-elle avec détermination, je serais sur ce train moi aussi, et alors--

Le et alors changeait continuellement. Quelquefois elle devenait, comme Ron, une des meilleures amies de Harry. Quelquefois, elle devenait plus. Et quelquefois (dans ses moments les plus dépressifs) il ne réalisait même pas qu'elle existait, disant "Qui?" chaque fois qu'un de ses frères la mentionnait.

"Ginny," dit sa mère, et Ginny revint à la réalité. "Ne veux-tu pas entendre les lettres?"

"Qui a écrit, Papa?" demanda Ginny.

Son père regarda les lettres. "Une de Percy, bien sûr--"

Bien sûr--c'était évident que l'auteur le plus ennuyant était aussi le plus constant.

"Une de chacun des jumeaux--oh! et en voilà une de Ron! Seigneur, Percy doit les avoir forcés à écrire."

La bouche de Ginny tomba ouverte.

La mère de Ginny dit rudement, "Oh, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu une éclipse solaire."

"Allez, Molly, il n'est pas si mal."

"Presque, Arthur--nous sommes en Novembre, et c'est seulement la deuxième lettre. On jurerait que ce garçon a oublié comment tenir une plume. Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il a à dire?"

"Oui, Papa, lis la sienne en premier, lis la sienne en premier!" Ginny rougit alors que ses deux parents s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent. "Je veux dire--il doit avoir beaucoup de choses à dire--puisque ça fait si longtemps depuis sa dernière lettre, vous savez--eumm--" Elle décida de s'arrêter tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Son père sourit pour lui-même et regarda autour de lui. "Grands gobelins, où est-ce que--" il soupira et sortit sa baguette. "Inveni--"

"Tes lunettes sont sur le dessus de ta tête, Papa," dit Ginny avant qu'il ne puisse finir le Sortilège de Location.

"Oh." Il rangea sa baguette, tâta pour ses lunettes, et les plaça sur son nez. "D'accord--allons-y." Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit trois ou quatre pages de papier, couvertes par l'écriture inégale de Ron.

La mère de Ginny dit, "Percy devait se tenir au-dessus de lui pour autant de pages--"

"M'maaaaaaaaaaaan!" gémit Ginny.

"Quoi?"

Elle pensa se cogner la tête contre le mur, mais décida de ne pas le faire alors que son père commençait à lire.

"'Chers M'man, Papa, et Ginny,

Joyeux Halloween, un peu en retard. Vous ne devinerez jamais toute l'excitation par ici. Tu peux être fier de ton plus jeune fils cette fois, Papa--Harry et moi nous sommes battus contre un troll des montagnes adulte et nous avons gagné!'"

Ginny étouffa une exclamation

"'Je peux te voir lever les yeux vers le plafond, Gin, mais honnêtement, c'est vrai. Personne ne sait vraiment comment il est entré, mais dans le milieu du banquet d'Halloween, Professeur Quirell est accouru dans la Grande Salle, criant, et il s'est évanoui juste là sur le plancher!'"

"J'espère qu'il va bien," dit sa mère.

"'Nous nous sommes tous faits amenés vers nos tours pour finir le banquet, mais Harry s'est rappelé cette terrible fille, Hermione Granger. Bien, elle n'est plus aussi terrible, mais c'est une partie de l'histoire. De toute façon, elle était dans les toilettes des filles, pleurant pour une raison ou une autre. Les filles sont tellement bizarres, franchement.'"

Ginny et sa mère dirent ensemble, "Hmph!"

"'Harry m'a persuadé d'aller la chercher, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu à propos du troll. Donc on y est allé et on l'a entendu! Le troll! Il frappait un peu partout et, bon sang, quelle odeur! Il était laid aussi--presque aussi laid que toi le matin, Gin.'"

"Hé!"

"Je ne fais que lire ce qu'il dit, Ginny," dit son père modérément, mais avec une étincelle dans l'oeil. Il continua. "'Nous avions vraiment peur qu'il nous voit, mais ensuite il est allé dans une pièce, et Harry a eu l'idée de l'y enfermer. Nous venions de le faire et nous en allions quand nous avons entendu quelqu'un crier--et vous ne le croirez jamais. La pièce était les toilettes des filles, et les cris étaient ceux d'Hermione! Nous sommes revenus à la course et débarré la porte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on croyait faire--ce troll faisait quinze pieds de haut, au moins, et il arrachait des éviers des murs.'"

La mère de Ginny mit sa main sur ses yeux.

"'Nous avons commencé à jeter des morceaux d'évier et à crier, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner. Puis Harry lui a sauté sur le dos et lui a enfoncé sa baguette dans le nez! Il dit que c'était un accident, mais je dis que c'était un coup de génie. Puis j'ai utilisé le sortilège de lévitation que nous venions d'apprendre ce jour-là, et je l'ai assommé avec sa propre masse! Je parie qu'Hermione se sentait idiote--elle s'était moquée de moi parce que je ne l'avais pas fait comme il le fallait ce jour-là dans le cours de Sortilège.' Wingardium Leviosa, je suppose," dit le père de Ginny, s'interrompant. "Joli petit sortilège--"

"Papaaaaaa!"

"Arthur!"

"D'accord, d'accord, ne vous excitez pas. 'Puis les professeurs nous ont trouvés--je suppose que nous faisions terriblement de bruit. Ils allaient nous punir pour ne pas s'être rendu aux tours comme on nous l'avait dit, mais alors Hermione a pris le blâme! Mademoiselle Hermione "Doit Absolument Suivre Les Règles Peu Importe Le Prix" Granger leur a mentit et a dit qu'elle croyait pouvoir s'occuper du troll, puisqu'elle avait lu tant à leur sujet. Ils ont prit cinq points à Gryffondor pour ça, mais ensuite ils en ont donné cinq à moi et Harry chacun pour avoir battu ce troll. Pouvez-vous le croire? J'étais stupéfié! Spécialement parce que--bien--je ne voulais pas le dire avant, mais je lui avais dit quelque chose d'un peu méchant plus tôt dans la journée, et Harry crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle était là-haut à pleurer. Je sais pas. De toute façon, elle est beaucoup mieux ces temps-ci--presque tolérable, quand elle ne nous embête pas à propos du travail d'école. Nous allons tous bien, M'man--personne ne s'est fait mal, sauf le troll.'"

La mère de Ginny dit, "Fiou--mon Dieu! Ils auraient pu se faire tuer, tous les trois! Un tel risque--"

"Ne lui envoie pas une Beuglante tout de suite, Molly," interrompit son père. "Si ils n'avaient pas été la, cette fille se serait fait tuer. Notre fils n'est pas parfait, mais il a un bon coeur."

"Tout comme Harry," dit sa mère avec reconnaissance. "Je savais qu'il était un gentil garçon, depuis le début. Est-ce qu'il y a plus à cette lettre?"

Son père ajusta ses lunettes et reporta le regard au papier dans ses mains. "'Les cours vont tous bien, spécialement maintenant que nous avons Hermione pour vérifier nos devoirs pour nous. Le premier match de Quidditch de Harry est dimanche. Il est nerveux, mais Fred et George disent qu'il va bien s'en sortir. Vous devriez le voir sur un balai, c'est fantastique, comme s'il en avait chevauché un toute sa vie. Je parie qu'il attrape le Vif de suite, ça apprendra à ces Serpentards. Je dois aller au cours de Botanique maintenant. Nous avons un test lundi, et Hermione a promis qu'elle nous aiderait à étudier, mais elle ne veut pas nous laisser tricher. Avec amour, Ron.' Oh, attendez, il y a un P.S. 'Je viens de parler à Harry et il dit qu'il reste pour les vacances, puisque sa tante et son oncle ne voudront probablement pas de lui pour Noël. Hourrah! Ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas à passer Noël avec juste les jumeaux et Percy! Toujours avec amour, Ron.'"

La mère de Ginny secoua la tête. "Tu sais, je sais que ce n'est pas gentil, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ne pas penser beaucoup de bien de ces Moldus qui l'élèvent. Ne le veulent pas pour Noël, en effet!" Elle tricota furieusement, ses aiguilles cliquant comme des coups de feu. "Et c'est un si gentil garçon, aussi…."

"Tu sais, Molly, on pourrait dire que nous faisons précisément la même chose--"

"C'est très différent, Arthur. Ils restent probablement à la maison, et même s'ils allaient quelque part, ils pourraient se permettre de l'amener. C'est juste--juste--juste de la dureté de coeur, voilà ce que c'est…"

Ginny fixait le feu, s'imaginant Harry tout seul le matin de Noël, son lit sans aucun cadeaux, son visage désespéré alors qu'il regardait les festivités. "M'man," dit-elle.

"Et s'ils étaient ici, je leur donnerais mon avis, ça oui--"

"M'man!"

"Rien comme Lily ou James, pas que je les connaissais si bien que ça mais je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un d'humain aurait pu être dans la même famille--"

"M'MAN!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny?" demanda son père.

"Je--j'ai juste pensé à quelque chose," dit-elle, timide maintenant que toute l'attention était sur elle.

"Bien, qu'est-ce que c'est, ma chérie?" demanda sa mère.

"J'ai pensé, que puisque qu'il n'avait pas de mère ou de père, et que sa tante et son oncle sont si méchants--je veux dire, on pourrait--ne pourrait-t-on pas--"

"Quoi?"

"FaireunpullWeasleypourHarrypourNoël," dit-elle très vite.

"Quoi?" dit son père.

Mais les yeux de sa mère s'étaient beaucoup adoucis. "Oh, Ginny! Quelle belle pensée, ma chérie! Comme c'est gentil de ta part! C'est vrai, bien sûr—il n'aura probablement pas beaucoup de cadeaux ce Noël, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont. Quelle couleur, tu penses? Bleu? Oh, non, je fais ceux des jumeaux en bleu. Pourpre?"

"Vert, M'man--vert brillant!"

Arthur dit inutilement, "Qu'est-ce qui est vert?"

Sa femme continua de parler, la lumière d'un plan des les yeux. "Bien sûr, juste ce qu'il faut, ça fera ressortir ses yeux."

"Molly?"

"Dans un modèle de câble, je crois--"

"Qu'es-ce qui se passe!"

Ginny et sa mère regardèrent son père comme s'il était idiot. "Nous allons faire un pull Weasley pour Harry pour Noël," expliqua sa mère.

"Oh," dit son père, l'air soulagé. "Molly--auras-tu le temps pour ça?"

L'expression de sa mère s'attrista. "Oh, Seigneur. Je n'y avais pas pensé--nous voilà en Novembre et je commence à peine celui de Percy."

Le visage de Ginny s'attrista encore plus. "Mais--il n'aura pas de Noël--"

"Je pourrais lui emballer une boîte de fudge, je suppose--"

"C'est juste du bonbon, M'man."

"Oui, mais ma chérie, ces mois-ci sont si terriblement occupés par ici, tu le sais ça."

Ginny le savait en effet. Sa mère, qui avait un coeur assez ouvert et généreux pour prendre soin du monde entier, Moldus et tout, devait parfois être retenue de force de fabriquer des cadeaux pour les souris qui habitaient dans leurs murs et les fées dans leur jardin. "M'man," dit-elle avec hésitation. "Et si--et si je le faisais?"

"Oh, Ginny, c'est gentil--mais je ne crois pas que tu sois assez avancée pour faire un pull."

"Je pourrais apprendre!"

"Oui, mais ce sont des choses difficiles, les pulls. Quoique…" Sa mère pencha la tête pour étudier le bloc de laine rouge foncé sur les genoux de Ginny. "Je vais te dire, ma chérie. Si tu me donne un petit coup de main et que tu me tricots quelques écharpes--juste des simples, et je peux mettre les franges--pour tes tantes et oncles, je pourrais être capable de trouver assez de temps pour le pull de Harry, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Ginny pensa aux soirées sans fin, tricotant une maille à l'endroit et une à l'envers. Puis elle pensa au visage d'Harry quand il ouvrait le paquet auquel il ne s'attendait pas--quand il portait son tout nouveau pull pour la première fois--quand la nouvelle lui arriverait (parce qu'elle ne le dirait certainement jamais, ce serait trop comme se vanter) que c'était son idée, et qu'elle avait sacrifié son temps et sa patience pour qu'il puisse l'avoir-- "D'accord, M'man. Je--suppose que je pourrais faire ça."

"Merci mille fois, mon coeur. Ce sera d'une telle aide, tu ne réalises même pas—Est-ce que le morceau sur lequel tu travailles assez large pour une écharpe?"

Ginny le leva. "Eumm. Peut-être que je devrais recommencer."

Sa mère grimaça au morceau emmêlé. "Oui, peut-être que tu devrais."

Alors que son père continua à lire la lettre de Percy, et celles des jumeaux, Ginny se pencha sur son détesté tricot avec une nouvelle ferveur, pensant à Harry. Une à l'endroit, une à l'envers, une à l'endroit, une à l'envers…


End file.
